disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
How Far I'll Go
thumb|250px"How Far I'll Go" é uma canção no filme de animação de 2016 da Disney, Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Ela é cantada por Moana Waialiki. Letra Versão do filme I've been staring at the edge of the water 'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why I wish I could be the perfect daughter But I come back to the water, no matter how I try Every turn I take, every trail I track Every path I make, every road leads back To the place I know, where I can not go, though I long to be See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me And no one knows, how far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island Everything is by design I know everybody on this island has a role on this island So maybe I can roll with mine I can lead with pride, I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along But the voice inside sings a different song What is wrong with me? See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding But no one knows, how deep it goes And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line? See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me And no one knows, how far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me One day I'll know, how far I'll go Reprise There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me But no one knows, how far it goes All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me I'm on my own, to worlds unknown Every turn I take, every trail I track Is a choice I make, now I can't turn back From the great unknown, where I go alone, where I long to be See her light up the night in the sea, she calls me And yes, I know, that I can go There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me Soon I'll know, how far I'll go Versão de Alessia Cara I've been staring at the edge of the water 'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why I wish I could be the perfect daughter But I come back to the water, no matter how I try Every turn I take, every trail I track Every path I make, every road leads back To the place I know, where I can not go, though I long to be See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me And no one knows, how far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island Everything is by design I know everybody on this island has a role on this island So maybe I can roll with mine I can lead with pride, I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along But the voice inside sings a different song What is wrong with me? See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding But no one knows, how deep it goes And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line? See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me And no one knows, how far it goes If the wind in my sail in the sea stays behind me One day I'll know, how far I'll go Versão brasileira Aqui sempre, sempre à beira da água Desde quando eu me lembro Não consigo explicar Tento não causar nenhuma mágoa Mas sempre volto pra água Mas não posso evitar Tento obedecer, não olhar pra trás Sigo meu dever, não questiono mais Mas pra onde vou quando vejo estou, onde eu sempre quis O horizonte me pede pra ir tão longe Será que eu vou? Ninguém tentou Se as ondas se abrirem pra mim de verdade Com o vento eu vou Se eu for não sei ao certo quão longe eu vou Eu sou moradora dessa ilha Todos vivem bem na ilha Tudo tem o seu lugar Sei que cada cidadão da ilha Tem função nessa ilha Talvez seja melhor tentar Posso liderar o meu povo então e desempenhar essa tal missão Mas não sei calar o meu coração Por que sou assim? Essa luz que do mar bate em mim me invade Será que eu vou? Ninguém tentou E parece que a luz chama por mim e já sabe Que um dia eu vou Vou atravessar para além do mar O horizonte me pede pra ir tão longe Será que eu vou? Ninguém tentou Se as ondas abrirem pra mim de verdade Um dia eu vou, saber quem sou Reprise As repostas estão no horizonte, tão longe Ninguém tentou, mas hoje eu vou Meu destino enfim vai se cumprir, de verdade Sozinha estou, pro mundo eu vou Este é o meu dever que o futuro trás Muito para aprender, eu não voltou atrás Para o mar eu vou, encarar quem sou Me atirar enfim Ela vai ser a luz a seguir na noite O mar chamou, agora eu vou Essa lua no céu que me sopra a verdade E logo eu vou, saber quem sou Vídeos Any Gabrielly - Saber Quem Sou (De "Moana") Alessia Cara - How Far I'll Go (Official Video) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Moana Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de Encerramento